


I'm not worried, everything's fine

by EdnaV



Series: Bespin, from a Certain Point of View [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV
Summary: Han tries to convince Chewie that everything is fine in Bespin. He's not very successful. Also, he might have chosen a bad moment to fall in love.





	I'm not worried, everything's fine

Of course I was worried. I'm not stupid, Chewie. But what else could I have done?

_rrrawwwrawrwrawr..._

Let's go back from the beginning, okay?

_rawrrawr._

So, we're stuck without a decent hyperdrive in the middle of nowhere. You, me, _her_ , and Goldenrod. I managed to pull that maneuver attacking the Star Destroyer, and I think I deserve some credit for that.

_rrrawr..._

Fine, we were lucky. _I was lucky_ , happy now?

_rawrr._

Anyway, the idea of flying away with the junk was good. _She_ said it was good. It's not like she says things like that every day. So, point for getting away from the Imperial Fleet, including the Executor, I'd like to remind you. And point for impressing _her_ , and I know it shouldn't matter with a civil war going on but I frankly -

_...rawrawr..._

_I like her._ Okay? And she's not my type. And I think she was right, she likes nice men, she deserves one, and I'm not, but still maybe...

_..._

Well. As I was saying: we were alive, against all odds, but we were also in the middle of nowhere without an actual hyperdrive. And may I remind you that we had enough food for the two of us and only to Tattoine and that was _with a kriffing hyperdrive, which we didn't have_? It was either Lando or nothing.

_rrawrrawrwwrawr..._

We stayed alive for - what, five months? We got along fine too.

_...rawwrrawr..._

Hey, you can't blame _me_.

_..._

Okay, you can blame me _a bit_.

_...rawrawrrawr?_

No, it's not her fault. I'm not saying that. You know I'm not saying that. Let's keep _her_ out and move on, okay?

_rawrrr._

So we arrive at Bespin. And we get _that_ welcome. As if Lando wants to send us away. I feel like pood... No, don't tell me that _I shouldn't have told him that, that time_. We both had seen enough of the galaxy to have some perspective, realise that it was better go our own separate ways, and move on, no bad feelings. It's _Lando_ , Chewie. It's not _her_.

_rawrawwrrawwr..._

No, I'm not making it all about _her_. And even if I did: _she_ 's the one we've got to take care of, in this mess. You know how much's the Imperial bounty on her head? Yeah, you know.

Anyway, they let us land, right?

_rawrrawrr..._

Fine, Goldenrod said the same thing. Water's wet. Banthas smell. They let us land. We get out of the Falcon and we're on the platform. Lando greets us, does his _Lando_ act, shows us to these nice quarters, end of the story.

_rawwwrrrawwrrrawrwwwrrawr..._

Take it easy! You want me to go step by step? Fine.

So, we're on the platform, I reassure her, but do I have to remind you that I told you to _keep your eyes open_? So, I was not rushing in. We were taking a chance, as usual. And it paid off, as usual.

_rawrawwrr..._

Okay, not _as usual_. But we made it so far.

_..._

Anyway, Lando comes out with that security detail, and yes, for a moment I was worried. He does that speech, and yes, he takes me by surprise. But it went well. We were back to where we left...

_rawrawwrrawr..._

...of course _not in that way_. Though, when he said that _I was bringing back a lot of memories_ , I wondered if it was a pass. But he also had made that act with _her_.

_rawrrawwrrawwr..._

You're right, he's _Lando_.

What do you think she thinks of him? Because that hand-kiss was a bit annoying, I've got to tell you. And what do you think that she thinks...

_rawr._

Really? Yeah, maybe I should give her more credit, even if she's a _princess_. 

And, come to think of it, she walked a bit behind us all the way from the platform. You think she was checking our escape routes and so on?

_rawrrr..._

Chewie, I did it too. I _did_ check. You really think I'm that stupid? But I was also busy trying to see Lando's cards, I'm sorry. 

And you know what? I'm not worried. I mean, I don't think that Lando will join the Rebellion. But we get some rest, the three of us. We repair the _Falcon_ , and just that makes this the perfect place - I don't think that Lando will let anything bad come to that ship.

Then we'll see. Truth be told, I don't want to leave her.

_rawrrawwrawrr..._

I know we've got to put an end to the Jabba situation, but we can do both. We'll find a way. I've got a good feeling, you know?

_rawrrawwr..._

Come on, now. I'm sure that Threepio will turn up somewhere, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> [Situation Awareness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868600) was from Leia's point of view, in the second person. This one is from Han's point of view, and in the first person: Han can be a bit self-centred...


End file.
